heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.04 - A ninja sings
Fern wasn't actually telling a lie, although she might have been stretching the truth just a bit when she'd told Mittasurie and Krys that she had an errand to run. It wasn't an important thing, but she had wanted to go to a particular book store. With the inkling that Krys needed to talk about some personal things, Fern thought it was a good time to vamoose, and she actually found the couple books in particular she was looking for. Tucked safely into her messenger bag, they now make the return trip with Fern to the park, having given ample time for them to talk but hopefully soon enough to still catch them there. She follows the path around a bend, looking immediately back to the spot she'd last seen Krys and Mitt. You would see Mittasurie alone once again at the same spot as before. This time though instead of fiddling with the boom box he is in the midst of complex movement of martial arts going from a round house kick to a crouching leg sweep to a leaping air spin kick from the ground. He remains focused till he hears your foots steps as you come around the bend a smile can be seen ear to ear as his eyes rest on you." Fern! I'm so glad to see you again I thought.... I thought there was something wrong or I did wrong please forgive me if I did." The smile is returned, with a shake of her head as Fern stops, "No, of course not. It just looked like Krys had things on her mind, and she doesn't know me." Her hands wrap loosely around the strap of her bag, weighted just a bit more by the new cargo within. "But, I did say I'd be back, and here I am." Mittasurie Continues to smiles he nods" Yes you did a women to your word. I just did want you to think that ones friends troubles excuses me from time spent chatting with you. Well now that your here lets brighten thing up with what I meant to ask you about. I remember up to the end of that open mic night we were having fun and even though I did not participate I thought why not practice so I could in the future. The only thing is I have not performed in front of anyone and was hoping you would be my guest in a show of my new skill?" Fern looks surprised, glancing around, then back to Mittasurie. "You want to sing? Now?" She can't help but grin, looking amused, and she extends her arms, hands out to either side. "Consider me your audience." Had she stayed longer, it's likely the little redhead would have gotten up to do a song herself. "What song?" Mittasurie Smile Brightens" That is a surprise lets just say it suits my look and can be comical to the ear I hope it will be entertaining in the least I have been practice for while I believe you would call it a oldie but a good in your music history?" Fern takes a few steps away, turns, and drops to the grass again, looking up at Mitt. "Ok, that's as good as seeing you on a stage, I guess." Oldie but a goodie, from Mittasurie, could be anything from the 1990s to Medieval. Maybe it's a madrigal? No, he'd need more people. Head tilted back, Fern watches expectantly. Mittasurie presses play on his boom box then begins to moves his head to the beat as the music plays letting it take over as he grabs a branch from a tree using it like a mic and struts the the area. His voice deep and resounding as starts to sing the lyrics. "Yo, it's the Crimson machine Gonna rock the town without being' seen Have you ever seen a Ninja get down? Slammin' and jammin' to the new swing sound" "Yeah, everybody let's move Mitt is here with the new jack groove Gonna rock, and roll the place With the power of the Ninja bass" Mittasurie in the midst of the lyrics coming from lips fire erupts in a small column within the center of his palm facing down. His eyes passing over to the crowd. The fire then dies as he continues to sing to prove his point is his next words. "Fireman, ya know I'm not playin' Devastate the show this ninja is sayin" Mittasurie starts a chant to the hoping to get get Fern to chant as well like he would a live crowd as he moves his body to the beat doing back flips followed by low leg sweeps to an imaginary enemy then flips back to his feet putting more energy into the chanting as he continues. “Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja, rap, Ninja, Ninja rap Go, go, go, go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go, go, go, go” "Lyrics, fill in the gap Drop that bass and get the Ninja rap Just feel it, if you know what I mean Give it up for this hero in crimson" "Just flowin', smooth with the power Kickin' it up, hour after hour 'Cause in this life there's only one winner You better aim straight so you can hit the center" "In it to win it, with a new team of more heroes that you gotta adore" Mittasurie Walking the ground with energy rising his arm and beating his hand against the air as he looks side to around the area as he chants making eye contact with Fern. “Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap Go, go, go, go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go, go, go, go” "Villains, you better run and hide Because one day you might not slide So choose your weapon, don't slip this ninja's in control with the flex of the mic grip" "Rockin' the crowd, the way it should be rocked With the Miami drop that you like a lot Hittin' like a Ninja when the bass kicks in You better check your level" "The power of the Ninja is strong Fightin' all the crooks until they're all o' gone" Mittasurie goes into a series of cool ninja moves from round house kicks to a crouching leg sweep to a leaping air spin kick from the ground before landing on his feet to continue the chanting. “Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap Go, go, go, go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go” “Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap Go, go, go, go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go Go, go, go, go” Mittasurie Finishes by leaping into the air doing a cannon ball back flip and landing on one knee in a low bow to Fern his head low. Fern is a bit surprised at all the moves that go with the song, but as energetic as the beat is they're a good fit. She grins and bobs her head as she listens, no, not joining in as the 'crowd', but knowing that it's likely to get the crowd in any bar going and on his side even more. At the song's end she claps, laughing lightly, "That... was excellent." Mittasurie Smiles getting back to his feat and walks over to Fern" Thank you I am still a a work in process but I hope to improve with more practice. His eyes showing a little bit of excitement to your words as he sits down beside you. "For your first performance in front of an audience, you were amazingly calm. Not everyone can do that." Fern pats her bag, now in her lap, and looks apologetic, "I wish I had some water. Bet you could use some after that." Mittasurie Nods then walks over to behind a tree were a hidden back resides pulling from it's contents a leather water skin he twists off the top and takes a gulp of water let it go down his throat before speak with a sigh of refreshment" No worries I got my own always be prepared is my way of a ninja" He chuckles lightly. There's another laugh, good humored and bright, and Fern notes, "In this time, you'd have been a Boy Scout. Their motto is be prepared, too." She pushes up to her feet, taking time to brush grass from her knees before looking up at Mitt. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if that song wins you a prize somewhere. Oh, did James or Krys win anything the other night?" Mittasurie Nods his head to your words taking them in with a smile." Thank you I hope to just to push myself that much closer to knowing if can win at this game of music. As for James and Krys yes they did win I believe it was first prize don't remember how much they won though." Fern looks pleased at the news, "Hey, that's great." She jerks her head lightly toward a path leading out of the park. "Wanna come get a coffee before I head out to Staten Island? I can always go for a little extra caffeine," she says lightly. Mittasurie Does and polite bow and swings his hands in the direction Fern is looking to." Sure by all means lead the way I'll follow to this place of coffee you speak of." He then picks up his back pack and boom box and get ready to follow you. Category:Log